Bad Romance
by Suu9
Summary: AU. Tifa thought that she was alone in the house. Oh boy, was she ever wrong. VxT. One-shot. REVISED!


**Disclaimer:** Don't own FFVII, nor the characters- just borrowin' them. Neither do I own the song.

**Author's Note:** This idea would not leave, and I was just getting ready for bed. Hope you're happy. Enjoy.

**Bad Romance**

"Oh, caught in a bad romance

Oh, caught in a bad romance"

Tifa exited the washroom, dressed only in her undergarments; black boy-shorts and matching bra. She was dancing.

Waltzing towards the sound system in the living room, she popped in a CD and the music started to blare throughout the upper portion of Seventh Heaven, her home.

_"Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah_

_Roma, roma, roma,_

_Gaga, ooh la la_

_Want your bad romance"_

Her body began dancing to the music of the song, the heavy beat reverberating off the walls and filling the house with sound. She was along after all; the kids were still in school, and Vincent, to her knowledge, had left to meet Reeve for a meeting- at least she thought so. She didn't see him leave the house, and she had been up early. Shrugging her shoulders, Tifa continued to dance and sing in tempo with the song.

_"I want your ugly, I want your disease_

_I want your everything as long as it's free_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love, I want your love"_

She had seen the music video and learned all the moves. Tifa wasn't a particular huge fan of the artist, but this song seemed to have caught her interest. Besides, it had a good beat, one she could work out to. Memorizing the moves, she danced through her house.

_"I want your drama, the touch of your hand_

_I want your leather studded kiss in the sand_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love, I want your love_

_(Love, love, love, I want your love)"_

When it was just music, Tifa would strike overly dramatic poses, some being so obnoxious and downright funny that she laughed at herself. She enjoyed these moments to herself when it was just her alone.

_"You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_I want it bad, bad romance"_

She didn't bother putting on clothes, since it was just her, she continued to dance in her undergarments. She came to a long hallway and imagined that it was a fashion runway, strutting down just like a super model. Coming to the end, she flipped her hair, turning on her heel and sashaying down the other way, mimicking her previous movements.

_"I want your love, and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love, and all your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance"_

Little did Tifa know was that Vincent had not left the house, as she had thought, and was in his room. The loud music blasting through the house woke him up at some point, possibly the second the song started playing. His sanguine eyes scowled at the ceiling at the prospect of being woken up earlier than he wanted. Even if this was Tifa's house.

_"Oh, caught in a bad romance_

_Oh, caught in a bad romance"_

It was now six months since he had moved in. There was no prompting for his stay; it came naturally. Although, he never admitted that he was quite fond of Tifa, and that she was one of the few people he could suffer talking to. Again, he did not mention this to her then, nor now.

_"Rah, rah, ah, ah_

_Roma, roma, roma_

_Gaga, ooh la la_

_Want your bad romance"_

Well, he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep now. Kicking the covers off, he placed his feet on the hardwood floors, slightly chilled now that summer was over and the school year began. Winter would be here soon, but he was not worried about the house freezing over. Tifa managed the bar well, and didn't have to work every shift, but she did check in at least five times a week. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Vincent gave a big yawn before stretching, muscles popping and a sigh escaped his parched mouth.

_"I want your horror, I want your design_

_'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love, I want your love"_

Vincent had to wonder where people got ideas for these songs. It was bad enough that the music itself was obnoxious and too loud and flamboyant for his tastes- but he knew this was not the stuff Tifa would regularly listen to. He noticed that she needed these types of songs when working out. Perhaps that was what she was doing now…

_"I want your psycho, your vertical stick_

_Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick_

_I want your love_

_Love, love, love, I want your love_

_(Love, love, love, I want your love)"_

Tifa swiveled her hips and flung her arms around as she danced to the song. There were times when a blush crept to her face because of the lyrics; they were slightly provocative, but fun just all the same.

_"You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

_('Cause I'm a freak, baby)_

_I want it bad, bad romance"_

She incorporated martial art moves into her dancing. Since this was proving to be a workout for her, there had to be room to hone her skills. No use getting rusty.

_"I want your love, and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want your love, and all your love is revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance"_

There were times while Tifa was dancing, she could not help but think of her life so far. Vincent had moved in, bringing stability into her life when they were falling apart. It was quite contradictory since he was literally taken apart and put back together again- not completely whole, and with a few extra baggage, but routine coming from him went further than appreciation on her part.

_"Oh, caught in a bad romance_

_Oh, caught in a bad romance"_

But aside what he had done for her and the children, Tifa could not help but envision those beautiful sanguine eyes; they seemed to glow like dying embers, but held enough light to actually see them. His pale skin was a huge contrast to her light tanned complexion, but she did not mind. And his hair… Tifa would be in hog heaven when it came to the gunslinger's hair.

_"Rah, rah, ah, ah_

_Roma, roma, roma_

_Gaga, ooh la la_

_Want your bad romance"_

This song was getting too repetitive for his tastes. He could feel a slight snarl approaching for being awoken to such an annoying song. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Vincent rose from the bed, cool air assaulted his upper body, while his sweats were nearly pulled down from moving around too much in his sleep. Drowsily pulling them back up and drawing the string, Vincent stood in the middle of his room, loathing to open the door and have the music full blast right in his face and pounding through his ears. As if it weren't already.

_"Walk, walk, fashion, baby_

_Work it, move that thing, crazy_

_Walk, walk, fashion, baby_

_Work it, move that thing, crazy"_

Placing her hands on her hips, she began to do pose in burlesque fashion, pursing her lips, her head turned so that she was looking over her shoulder and her bottom sticking out while on tip-toes. Hair disheveled from waving it around, she deviated the pose around and brought one of her legs up, bending at the knee behind her.

_"Walk, walk, fashion, baby_

_Work it, move that thing, crazy_

_Walk, walk, passion, baby_

_Work it, I'm a freak, baby"_

Tifa had danced some more and found herself in front of Vincent's bedroom door. Paying no mind, she continued to pose, dance and sing.

_"I want your love, and I want your revenge_

_I want your love, I don't wanna be friends_

_J'ai ton amour et je ne veux pas ton revenge_

_J'ai ton amour, I don't wanna be friends"_

She danced back into the living room, her back was facing the large bay window, meek sunlight was pouring in. When she had woken up and gotten the kids ready for school, it began to drizzle. No doubt it would continue all day, or just start raining heavily. Either way, the bar wasn't opened on this day, and most of her chores were done, so that meant lots of free time.

_"No, I don't wanna be friends_

_(Oh, caught in a bad romance)_

_I don't wanna be friends"_

Vincent sighed and opened the door, the music so much louder now that he was out of his room. However, that was the least of his concerns. There, dancing in the living room in her panties and bra was Tifa, completely oblivious, as her back was turned towards him. His eyes widened as she continued to dance to this annoying song. For some reason, the music seemed to drown out as he continued to watch her. Exquisite legs moved with ease, as her hips and waist never missed a beat, and her arms flaying about in weird poses. Her hair was down, and slightly messy; a portion of it brushing her back while another was flipped over a shoulder. Vincent also took noticed at her firm butt and felt his face grow extremely hot. In fact, his entire body was slowly heating up. He didn't know whether to clear his throat or not and make his presence known- not that it mattered since the music was so loud- was it still playing?

_"I want your love, and I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_I want you- _Vincent!"

Tifa stumbled as she turned and saw him standing there, leaning against the door frame to his room. A smirk was plastered on his face. She, on the other hand, fell to the ground with a look of absolute shock and mortification glued to her face. It took her several seconds for her to get up, the music still blasting, and she hastily made her way towards the stereo system and turned off the device. Tifa wondered if she remained crouched down that he would stalk away so that she would have time to find a hole to crawl into and never come out.

"Good morning, Tifa."

Crap.

"G-good morning, V-Vincent…," she was out of breath, from both the fall and the workout.

He shamefully frowned as she fell to the floor, hiding that lovely body of hers. While he had been standing in the doorway, he could make out the faint gleam of sweat that covered her skin. He unconsciously ran his tongue over his upper lip, but when Tifa lifted her head, she saw him do it, and that made her blush a deeper red. She slowly sat up, not trusting her legs at the moment, and placed her hands on the coffee table. Tifa's gaze was averted, looking at the floor, or the entertainment system- anything so that she wouldn't have to look at Vincent.

She wasn't yet over this little mishap; the blush staining her cheeks only made him think of what he saw earlier more. It was hard to get that image of her body dancing so sensuously in her living room. Vincent figured it would be a while before she did anything like that again- at least making sure that the house was indeed empty. Still standing in the doorway to his bedroom, he smirked some before breaking the heavy, and embarrassing silence.

"Tell me, Tifa…"

"…Wasn't your meeting this morning?"

She was quick to cut him off, it seemed. Still smirking, "The meeting isn't until tomorrow…and I'm not entirely sure I will be attending. Nothing serious this time."

"Oh…," she so wanted some hole to swallow her up right now. Vincent, of all people, caught her dancing in her panties and bra, in her house- well, that part wasn't so bad, considering she could do whatever the hell she wanted in the comfort of her own home. Still, Vincent must think her some kind of weirdo.

His shamelessness was gone, to be replaced with slight worry; he did not want Tifa to think she had dome something wrong, on the contrary, he quite enjoyed what he saw. He wondered if telling her would make the situation better- or perhaps worse.

She briefly looked at him, and saw that his face was in deep concentration. She wasn't necessarily _too _embarrassed to be seen by him, in fact, now that things had simmered down, she was blushing for another reason now; she enjoyed those brief seconds when she found out he was watching her. The question was, exactly how long had he been standing there? Half-torn on wanting to find out and getting up and rushing to her bedroom to change, she sat there, thinking about it. Vincent hadn't moved either, and she took this as a good sign.

It seemed she wouldn't speak now. Sighing, he left his position at the doorway and walked towards her. Crouching down, his right hand on the coffee table, while his left hung by his side, he waited a few more seconds so that she would speak. When that didn't happen, he lifted up her chin with his forefinger, just enough strength behind it so she would comply, and looked at her.

"You know…I enjoyed watching you from my room. But, that song is hardly fit for you."

She nearly stuttered when he was suddenly so close to her. She did nothing to stop him from making her look at him, his gorgeous, sanguine eyes alight, boring into her wine ones. His voice was low, enough so that she could detect a growl forming somewhere with his words. Would he put that mouth to better use instead of making her hot and bothered?

"It's…it's not my favourite."

"Hmm."

It was only now that she realized her body was sweaty. A shower was needed. "Vincent…I need…"

"You smell lovely, Tifa," with that, he brought his mouth to her neck, over her pulse and tasted her skin. He could feel her heartbeat quicken, underneath his lips. A small growl passed through him, and he did nothing to stop it, letting Tifa know exactly what she was doing to him.

She froze as his mouth assaulted her skin, her pulse fluttering underneath his tongue. She suppressed a moan as she heard his growl. She took her hands off the coffee table and tangled them in his ebony hair, fingers massaging his scalp. There was a sigh of pleasure that passed through him as he leaned into her touch.

"Vincent, I need a shower…," she inwardly cursed at herself for ruining the mood. Either way, it would have to end since Tifa had a full agenda of chores that needed to be done today.

Reluctant to let her go, Vincent removed his mouth from her neck, licking his lips. He took a look at his handiwork and smirked. Right over her pulse was a nice red mark, glistening and tender from his ministrations. He breathed in deeply, capturing her scent, one which he would save for later while she was busy. No doubt _they_ would enjoy sniffing it out until her scent was committed to memory.

She removed her hands from his hair, the sudden feeling of grasping just empty space. It left her unsatisfied. Vincent seemed to have picked up on her feeling and smirked. She wasn't shying away because she was embarrassed at what he saw; he understood that she liked it when he watched her. It gave her a sense of being in power, holding that much sway over him, simply by moving her body in ways that were meant for other dances, specifically erotic ones. He dare not tell her this, lest one thing lead to another. He wouldn't mind, really, but now wasn't the time. It was a half-day at the school the children attended, and it would only be a matter of time before their school bus dropped them off back home.

Tifa realized this and quickly got up and prepared for her shower. The kids would be home in about an hour, and she needed to freshen up before they came in. The bar would remain closed for today, but that also meant chores needed to be done. In between taking care of the children, helping them with homework, though Vincent seemed to be pretty well off in that department, cooking and cleaning, she wanted to be in tip-top shape before her actual day began. Even with the bar closed, there was still mounds of work to be done.

Vincent decided to take this time to change and prepare himself a late breakfast. His analog clock read half past eleven o'clock. While Tifa would be in the shower, he would make his way downstairs to prepare for the evening ahead for them; going through a list of recipes for dinner tonight, preparing snacks for children when they got home, making sure the dishes were clean and put away…routine did wonders for a troubled mind. Tifa had come down, wearing khaki shorts and a beige top, her sleeves were pulled up, ready to tackle some cleaning.

She was fixing her pearl earrings when she spotted Vincent behind the bar, putting away the last of the clean dishes. Tifa would have never imagined the day Vincent Valentine, gunslinger extraordinaire would be in her kitchen, much less living with her, doing dishes and falling into a domesticated life. It brought a smile to her face to know some things did work out in the end.

He didn't turn when she came down, but when he did, Vincent saw that Tifa was fixing up her hair in a messy pony-tail, bangs framing her lovely face. The view she gave him this morning was still playing around in his head, and he couldn't help but smirk some more. Not that he minded, not in the least, in fact, had his legs were not crossed over at the ankle, she would have noticed how _happy _he was to see her. She probably would have fainted dead away had she noticed that. A deep rumble passed through his chest, one that made Tifa turn in his direction, eyes wide open.

In his peripheral vision, Vincent saw her fidget around with the elastic. Wanting this tension to end between them, he stalked up behind her, placing his right hand on her waist, drawing her body closer to his.

"Mmm…Tifa, whatever happened this morning doesn't bother me. I quite enjoyed what I saw."

She drew in a breath where he placed his hand, but did nothing to stop him. His voice was low, sending chills down her spine and minute quakes of pleasure passing through her body.

Vincent took her silence in an ambiguous way, but decided to continue.

"I don't want there to be tension between us because of this morning. If anything, I want…," his eyes went to the clock that hung above the sink, the time was now just past noon- the children would be home in half an hour…words seem to falter in this throat. Time was running out and he wanted this settled before the kids came through the door. Picking up where he left off back in the living room upstairs, Vincent placed his mouth over her pulse, running his tongue across her skin, and placing small love bites here and there. Vincent could feel her stiffen beneath his touch, but he didn't stop. This tension between them had been present since day one, and it took either one this long to do something about it. It seemed quite interesting how Vincent was the one to make the first move.

Her body relaxed after a few seconds, but the anticipation of what would happen next washed over her. Tifa made no move to stop whatever Vincent was doing; his mouth on her skin was heavenly; good thing he was behind her, else she would have fallen to the floor in a heap of pleasure tinged nerves. Her head was cocked to the side, allowing him more access to her skin, and she could feel his hand grip her waist harder, his nails digging ever so softly into her skin through her shirt. If this was his way of apologizing, then Tifa would allow him to continue all day, sadly, it would be in a few minutes that the kids would be here, and there were still chores to tackle.

"Vin…Vincent…we should…"

He glanced up at the clock and saw that their time was nearly out. Slowly removing his mouth from her neck, the spot was redder now, Vincent backed away, but with his hand still on her waist, he made Tifa turn to face him.

"Don't hide from me again," he whispered. Tifa could only nod as she looked at him, "What was the name of the song you were dancing to?"

She gave a soft snort, a small smile on her lips. "Bad Romance."

"Hmm…doesn't do you justice," both their voices were equally low.

"It's just something I dance to…I like the beat."

"I can think of doing something more productive with a beat like that," oh, he went there. Vincent was curious to see if Tifa understood what he meant.

He didn't have to wait long; crimson stained her cheeks and neck. She hid her face in his shirt, much to her satisfaction was a button-down dress shirt and the first two buttons were undone, having her forehead come into contact with skin.

"How about tonight?" he was still adamant on getting what he wanted. Thirty years in a coffin didn't help in that aspect. Vincent waited for Tifa's answer, but just as she was about to open her mouth, Marlene and Denzel came bounding through the front door, school bags laden with homework and empty stomachs that needed food before tackling any homework. Pulling herself away from his embrace, Tifa greeted the children, taking their bags and placing them atop the bar, telling them to get washed up before they started anything.

With only a few minutes to themselves, Tifa turned back to Vincent. A knowing smirk on her lips. She gave him her answer.

"I want it bad, bad romance…"

**End.**

_Final Fantasy VII © Square-Enix_

_Bad Romance © Lady Gaga

* * *

_

**A/N:** So, seems I decided to overhaul this story and change- or rather- add at least another five pages of text. My first attempt seemed too short and hasty, and I didn't like how I ended it. So, hopefully this ending (not too satisfied with it) is better than the last one.


End file.
